Ask! 2p Axis! (Led by Flavio, of Course)
by Meles
Summary: Okay. What happens when you put a bored 2p!Axis with an overly excited Southern Italian? A bored 2p!Axis with an overly excited Southern Italian.. Anyway! Flavio is saddened by Lovi's recent escape and decides to start a new question-answer with his friends. -Contains 2p! Characters! Rated T for cursing and dark humor! I'm pairing up with my sister, PastaLover5000 for this fic! :D-
1. Introduction

T'was a boring day at the house of Luciano Vargas. He was just sitting inside alone. He was with his 'friends' Siegfried and Gilen. They weren't the best people to talk to, for they didn't express much emotion or say much. Still, Luciano quietly enjoyed their company. There was also Kuro. He was another of Luciano's 'friends.' He was jumpy and excitable; a pure delight. Was a tad rude, but Luciano would spend time with him any day.

...

Alright. Cut the gobbledigash. Enough about my fratello. My name is Flavio and I am here to take you on a magical journey through our lives. It all begins in the winter of 2014. I started a question-answer with my 1P counterpart, Lovino Vargas. And then I accidentally left my knife lying around and he cut through his ropes and escaped through the window. So, now I am trying this again five months later. But what good is a story without friends?

* * *

As Luciano and the rest of the axis, with the exception of Flavio (Who knew where that guy was?), where at his house, it was silent. You could call this silence peace even, due to how relaxed everyone wa-

Flavio barged into the room, carrying a laptop and a huge a grin. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

Siegfried looked up from petting his cat, which he had brought over. "What is it?"

"A laptop. I just started a question answer thing!"

Luciano's eyes widened and he turned to Flavio. "Oh no! Not again!" *

"But the last one backfired, because Lovi escaped. So, I'm gonna try again. But with my frienzies!"

Gilen looked up from his book. "What?"

"Hell no!" Luciano shouted.

"Ooh! Can I say hi to the people?" Kuro asked.

"Sure you can." Flavio answered.

"HI PEOPLE BEYOND THE FOURTH WALL!" Kuro shouted while waving vigorously.

Luciano picked up a book up and threw it at the loud nation. "SHUT UP!"

"Ow," Kuro rubbed his head.

"Flavio, there's no way we're doing this." Luciano told his brother.

"But we'll be able to bond! Come on, fratello!"

"I told you to never call me that."

A single tear fell down Flavio's face dramatically while a violin played one long high note in the background.

"Well, why shouldn't we do it?" Siegfried interrupted the violin.

Luciano turned to Siegfried, a little shocked. "What?"

"We can just try it for a little bit. What harm can it bring?"

Luciano looked to Gilen, as he was last resort. "Are you okay with this, East?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Luciano sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. We'll do your stupid question thing."

Kuro and Flavio gasped. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

**Hi guys! Obviously I'm Meles. There you go. Introduction done.**

_And I'm PastaLover5000! I'm Meles' younger sister!_

_...Hi! :D *wave*_

**For this fanfic, my sister will be helping me. She shall do the honor of roleplaying:**

**2p!West Germany (Siegfried)**

**2p!East Germany/Prussia (Gilen)**

**2p!Japan (Kuro)**

**2p!South Italy (Flavio)**

**That means I'm only roleplaying 2p!Italy (Luciano), which I am totally fine with! :D**

**Umm...Anyway! **

**This is a question-answer! So just message us your questions. You can message either me or my sister. Either way, we will be sure to answer. We won't tell you anything about how we view the 2p!Axis in any of the Author's Notes. That's for you to find out. :3**

**Thanks for reading and ask away! **

* * *

Side Notes:

* My sister did a question-answer with 2p!Romano. In it, Flavio had captured Lovi, tied him up, and trapped him down in his basement. My sister stopped doing it but decided to leave it up for the people to see. I'm there as 2p!Italy so go check it out!

**Go check out PastaLover5000's profile. She's pretty good at what she does! :D


	2. Day 1: So Many Questions!

It was another pleasant day at the Vargas residence. I was sitting around when suddenly, and very unexpectedly, an email popped up. It was a question for us (former) Axis members. Excited, I clicked on the message. Once I was done reading the plethora of questions that we had received, I immediately ran down the flight of stairs to greet my friends and inform them of this exciting news.

"Friends! I got an email for our question-answer thingy! Assemble!"

Luciano stared at me. "Oh, I already knew about that," He answered.

I was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I got an email with a bunch of questions, like, two days ago."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Oh well. We're doing it anyway. Germany, Prussia-"

Gilen looked at me with a dark aura behind him as his eyes shined dangerously. I gulped. "I mean, uh, West, East, Japan! Get up!"

Siegfried and Gilen stood up casually while Kuro jumped for joy. "YAY!"

Luciano rolled his eyes and looked at the email he received and began to read the questions out loud.

* * *

**Katou Asuka Asks:  
**

**1. Luciano~! Would you tell me the recipes of your pasta? I wanna try it too~!**

"Well, I don't really like pasta that much and I'm not the great at making things. You're going to have to ask Flavio over there." Luciano said as he pointed at me. I smiled and began to wave.

"Stop that."

I looked to the ground. "Aww..."

**2. I've seen some fanart of you. So, do you really use butter knife as a weapon? (Don't kill me, I have steel ruler)**

Luciano looked a little surprised."No, I don't. I have many different kinds of knives, but a butter knife is most certainly not one of them."

**3. Do you really use human's blood for your pasta? If yes, you should meet my OC, Yuki. She likes blood after all.**

Luciano blinked. "What?"

**4. Opinion about 1P's world, please? (Steel ruler on guard)**

"In my opinion, they have it too easy. They don't have as much war as we do and their bosses at least think before they make any rash decisions. In short, well, their world is kinda better."

...

"AND PUT THE RULER AWAY!"

**5. Do you know where my country is? Ask Kuro if you're curious. He occupied him/her during WWII.**

He turned to Kuro. "Where is her country, Japan?"

Kuro thought for a moment. "Indonesia? Well, I think it's somewhere in the Eastern half of Asia..."

"Okay then."

**6. Flavio! Do you ever eat food from my country?**

"I'm willing to eat food from all the countries!"

**If no, eat this! *shoves a plate of rendang to his mouth***

"Oooh! Rendang!"

"What the hell is that!?" Luciano pointed.

"Luciano, eat some rendang with me!"

"What!? No!"

"Aww..."

I was obviously disappointed.

**7. Kuro! Any anime recommendation? I would like the action and gore one please?**

Kuro thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled. "Well, if you like action and gore, I would recommend Elfen Lied (if you don't mind nudity), Another, Higurashi, or Attack on Titan."

**8. For all 2p Axis, who do you want to attack right now? (My country was occupied by Japan, so practically he/she was Axis too!)**

"Well, our countries aren't involved in any war right now, so we don't really see the need to attack anyone," Siegfried answered plainly.

**9. Opinion for 1p? (Please don't kill me *left hand: white flag, right hand: steel ruler with blood stain*)**

"My 1p? Well, he's," Luciano thought for a word. "...Pathetic. And the whole white flag thing is a fucking disgrace..."

"I guess my 1p is alright. I wish he wouldn't yell so much though," Siegfried answered.

Kuro frowned. "Ugh. I hate my 1p. HE'S SO BORING!"

"Really? I actually like mine. I'd like him better if he wouldn't swear so much," I replied.

Gilen shrugged. "Eh. He's okay. Too high of an ego for himself and a little too loud, but oh well."

**Okay, that's all! Sorry for bad grammars, my country doesn't speak English. Bye~**

"Bye!" I waved.

"She can't see you." Luciano said, irritation in his eyes.

"WELL SHE'S READING IT, ISN'T SHE!?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it for Day 1! (Sorry for being two days late...) Keep sending questions to either me (Luciano) or PastaLover5000 (everyone else). **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
